


Any Other Way

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: DW Femslash Week [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, fem!doctor - Freeform, fem!tentoo, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: For femslash week - day 7: Free day!
Since this day of femslash week also coincided with Tentoo Day I just had to write this Fem!Tentoo wedding!fic :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon for Fem!Tattoo's appearance is Dodie Clark AKA doddleoddle <3

The Doctor stood at the altar, her usual blue suit traded in for a flash, white one. She let out a whoosh of breath she hadn't even noticed she’d been holding in. She looked at the clock in front of her. Rose was late. Ten minutes late. Instantly the anxiety began to settle and a hundred thoughts whipped through her mind a minute.  _ There’s been an invasion and Torchwood needed her, no half of Torchwood are here, I would have been notified. There’s been a secret invasion and they kidnapped her! No, that’s just ridiculous… Maybe she just changed her mind. Oh god. She has, hasn't she? She’s changed her mind. She doesn't want to marry me and now I’m just going to be left at the alter, heartbroken. No, no, no, no, no, Rose wouldn't do that! She loves me. If there were a problem she would have told me. We talk about everything together.  _ Just then the sound of the church door opening and shutting again echoed throughout the building. It rang in the Doctor’s ears and the song they’d picked out for Rose to walk down the aisle to began to play. 

The Doctor turned slowly to glance at her beautiful bride, her breath instantly taken away. Rose was a stunning vision in white. Her hair half up, half down with a veil at the back and a tiara. The dress had long lace sleeves, perfect for their winter wedding. It was floor length with a train at the back. Jackie and Pete stood on either side of their daughter, both ‘giving her away’ as Tony took the lead, scattering rose petals as he went. Despite kicking up a fuss at not having a more important job than flower boy, he seemed to be doing a good job of it; with a smile on his face, too. 

The ceremony had been short and sweet. Now they were back at the Tyler’s manor for the reception. A slow song came on and Rose clung to the Doctor, both of them slightly tipsy. 

“So,” Rose began, “still not a fan of domestics?” 

“Not at all… awful, terrible stuff, domestics are!” the Doctor declared dramatically before breaking into giggles. “I suppose they’re not so bad.” 

“Oh?” 

“Not when their with you.” 

“Stuck with me ain't so bad then?” 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” 


End file.
